sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man X7
] Mega Man X7, known as Rockman X7 in Japan, is a video game developed by Capcom and Radical Entertainment, published by Capcom, Universal Interactive and Konami (in Japan) and distributed by Vivendi Universal Games for the PlayStation 2 (PS2) console. It is the seventh main game in the Mega Man X series and the first in the series to appear on the sixth generation of gaming consoles. Mega Man X7 was first released in Japan on July 17, 2003, with North American and European releases following in October and March respectively. It was also released for Microsoft Windows exclusively in South Korea until the re-release as part of Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 (Rockman X Anniversary Collection 2 in Japan) in July 24 2018 for the worldwide release and July 26, 2018 for Japan, It is the first Mega Man X in the series to feature bilingual audio. The next game in the series, Mega Man X8, also features bilingual audio.Thus, it is the first and only Mega Man X game to be third-person shooter. Mega Man X7 takes place in the 22nd century. Daily human life is often disrupted by "Maverick" crime from the "Reploids" robots that live and work among them. The heroic "Maverick Hunter" Mega Man X has retired from the battlefield while the U.S. Military and Allied Forces both managed the fight the Maverick crime waves back. As such, various groups have begun springing up to stamp out the ever constant threat of Maverick activity. Axl, a member of "Red Alert", questions his group's methods and escapes, only to be pursued by its leader, Red which is later stopped by the United States forces with the help of Maverick Hunter Zero. Like other games in the series, Mega Man X7 is an action-platform game in which the player fights through an octet of selectable stages. The game differs from previous side-scrolling entries by featuring fully 3D graphics intermixed with both 3D and 2D gameplay. The development of Mega Man X7 involved a challenging transition of the well-known Mega Man X characters into 3D. However, the reinvention of the series in both graphical and gameplay respects was met with a less-than-favorable critical reception. Reviewers found the game's foray into the third dimension well-intentioned but poorly executed. Plot :See also: List of Mega Man X characters The plot of Mega Man X7 takes place in the 22nd century, during an age when humans coexist with humanoid robots called "Reploids". As some Reploids participate in violent and destructive crime, a police organization called the "Maverick Hunters" has been established to stamp out this activity. Maverick crime is rising in newly constructed major cities in the world including New York City. As this new crime wave hits, the U.S. Military and Allied forces fights back the new crime wave while X (voiced by Brendan Fraser) retires, tired from the never-ending battles. A new group of vigilantes, Red Alert, is introduced. One of their members, Axl (voiced by Haley Joel Osment), decides he has had enough of their "murdering" and tries to leave the group before heading to the top of the New York Stock Exchange. Red (voiced by Ron Perlman), the group's leader, is angered by Axl deserting, and goes on a rampage to get Axl back. Axl is chased by a mechaniloid sent by Red Alert to retrieve him, and their chase causes havoc in New York that calls for the Maverick Hunter, Zero (voiced by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje), to investigate the area. After a quick meeting and battle against the mechaniloid, but before the NYPD ESU and the U.S. National Guard can arrest Axl for murdering both Aluce (voiced by Jeff Daniels) and Cedar (voiced by Jim Cummings) in the New York Apartment, Zero stops them and takes Axl back to the Hunter HQ. In response, Red issues a challenge to the Hunters: he will release some Mavericks that Red Alert has in captivity, and whichever group can defeat the Mavericks first will gain custody of Axl. Zero goes into the action without hesitation, and Axl's remorse for what he has done fuels his desire to become a Maverick Hunter. X stays behind, trying to find a more peaceful solution to what he views as another pointless conflict. Eventually, X decides that his involvement is required to assure a quick end to the bloody war with the help of the Allied Forces. Alia then finds out the location of Red Alert main base. The hunters and Allied Forces enter the Crimson Palace, defeating Red and finding a rebuilt Sigma (voiced by Ian McShane), who has been behind Red Alert's corruption. Sigma is eventually defeated and X refuses to promote Axl to become an official Maverick Hunter, thinking he is not "mature" enough to become a hunter and thinking Axl might make the same mistakes he made as a Maverick Hunter, despite Signas (voiced by Michael Madsen) & Alia (voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard) heavily implying he should promote Axl as one. Meanwhile, Zero has a nightmare in which X gains a strange desire to destroy all Mavericks, (foreshadowing the rise of Copy X (voiced by David Hayter) in Mega Man Zero). Gameplay Mega Man X7 is the first and only game in the series to have 3D gameplay in addition to the standard 2D style. When starting the game, the player has only access to returning Maverick Hunter Zero and newcomer Axl. The player can send the two characters to the same stage and both can be changed whenever the player needs to. In order to unlock X, the player must rescue 64 reploids (out of a possible total of 128) or defeat the eight main bosses in order to unlock him. Unlike the prequel, chips must be used immediately after they are gained and cannot be deactivated, nor changed from one playable character to another. While Zero and X retain their common weaponry, Axl has a new ability called copy Shot. If the player destroys certain types of enemies with said technique, they will leave an item upon their destruction. If the item (a glowing red sphere) is picked up, Axl will transform into a copy of the enemy he destroyed, with all of its features (speed, weapon, etc.). Development Mega Man X7 was developed by a team of about 30 people, led by producers Lauren Shuler Donner, Jim Van Wyck and Jerry Bruckheimer with Richard Donner (who directed for the game). This was the first game in the Mega Man series worked on by Lauren Shuler Donner, Jim Van Wyck, Richard Donner and Jerry Bruckheimer. He explained that transitioning the character models of Mega Man X from 2D to 3D graphics was a challenge, but that including both 2D and 3D gameplay was not, as they had planned to have them in equal amounts for the game. The development team took into account the less-than-favorable reception for Mega Man X6, but instead of simply trying to make the next game new and fresh with 3D graphics, they decided to focus on "getting 3D right". The team also attempted to build upon the action-style gameplay for which the Mega Man franchise is known along with the more adult-themed storyline of the Mega Man X series. This involved adding the newer, non-traditional character Axl to deepen and better the narrative. Shuler Donner emphasized, "He's young, he's running away. He's like the new younger character of the group, and that's why I wanted to put him in there." Donner stated in an interview that the game would feature multiplayer for up to two players. However, the final version of the game lacks this option. Prominent Mega Man artist and Capcom producer Keiji Inafune had little involvement in the Mega Man X series after the fifth installment. His only contribution to Mega Man X7 was lending advice to the illustrators on creating the new protagonist Axl. Inafune had been careful to make X and Zero unique when he originally designed them, and he wanted to give Axl the same treatment. The game's primary artist, Tatsuya Yoshikawa, signed on when the project was well underway. He decided to take after his predecessor Haruki Suetsugu for the direction in which to design the characters. Yoshikawa thought the team would have to create "polygon friendly" bosses, but decided to stick to the traditional design concepts set forth by the early Mega Man X games. As the series had finally transition into 3D, Yoshikawa also expected the team to rethink the way the game was made as they had done in the first Mega Man X title. Inafune stated, "My personal opinion was that 3D is simply a graphical style, and just because a game is going 3D like X7 was, it doesn't mean we 'have to' make it a 3D game. The musical score for Mega Man X7 was composed by Harry Gregson-Williams. Alan Silvestri, who had collaborated with Verbinski on Mouse Hunt and The Mexican, was set to compose the score, but Bruckheimer decided to go with Media Ventures' team with Gregson-Williams instead, who were frequent collaborators of his productions. Silvestri left the production before recording any material. The additional music was later composed by Justin Burnett, Steve Jablonsky and Geoff Zanelli A 46-song soundtrack was released by Warner Sunset Records and Warner Bros. Records in Worldwide on October 1, 2003. The game's opening theme, "Code Crush", is performed by Seal. The ending theme is "Lazy Mind", performed by Josh Groban with Babyface and Pharrell Williams. A CD single for each of the songs was released by Warner Sunset Records and Warner Bros. Records in Worldwide on July 20, 2003 and August 6, 2003 respectively. Reception Mega Man X7 debuted on Japanese sales charts as the third best-selling video game at copies. By its second week on sale, the game had sold 71,739 copies in the region and by its third week, 89,775 copies. Media Create sales data lists the game as having sold 111,778 copies by the end of 2003 in Japan. A budget re-release of the game was included alongside the PlayStation versions of the first six [[Mega Man (original series)|original Mega Man games]] as part of the Rockman Collection in Japan on December 19, 2003. Critical reception of Mega Man X7 was mediocre. While it attracted some positive remarks for the character switching and Reploid rescue systems, the general consensus was that the game's mixture of 2D and 3D gameplay was well-intentioned but poorly executed. IGN found the characters unbalanced as the shooters X and Axl felt far more useful than the melee fighter Zero. In particular, critics commented that the camera and controls do not translate well from 2D to 3D. Criticism has been aimed at the English voice actors' performance, to the point that it has been recommended to try listening to the original Japanese audio. The music has been described as generic as, while appealing, it does not stand out against what previous installments have offered. GameSpy concluded "I can't fault Capcom or the MMX7 team for trying to reinvent a series that had obviously completely lost its way... but the flaccid 2D sections in this game aren't half as good as any of the levels in the original Mega Man X. The 3D bits are more compelling, but still substandard." IGN instead placed the blame wholly on the 3D sections: "We can't help but think that Mega Man X7 would have been better-suited staying 2D. But until Capcom realizes that the better action-oriented 3D titles allow you to manipulate the camera whole-heartedly, future installments of the series will likely run into the same problems that this one did." In a retrospective article involving the franchise's worst games, 1UP.com included Mega Man X7 citing "usual 3D design issues" and the titular character requiring to be unlocked as the game's flaws. GamesRadar compared it with the similarly poor received Castlevania for the Nintendo 64 due to how both games tried staying away from their predecessors' formula by adding 3D gameplay and the transition failed to gamers. Notes #Released under the Universal Interactive brand name External links *[https://www.mobygames.com/game/mega-man-x7 Mega Man X7] at MobyGames *Official website (in Japanese) Category:2003 video games Category:Mega Man X games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Windows games Category:Superhero video games Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Universal Interactive games Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films directed by Gore Verbinski Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Jonathan Roberts (writer) Category:Screenplays by Ted Elliott (screenwriter) Category:Screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Video games scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Justin Burnett Category:Video games scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Video games scored by Geoff Zanelli